<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me that you love me (even if it isn't true) by loosestrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546467">tell me that you love me (even if it isn't true)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosestrings/pseuds/loosestrings'>loosestrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosestrings/pseuds/loosestrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene touches the spot where Wendy kissed her, her heart tugging because she’s just been kissed on the cheek by the girl of her dreams. Except it’s probably just for practice when they pretend to be girlfriends later.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#GGFLASHFIC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me that you love me (even if it isn't true)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene’s scanning through her notes when Wendy plops down on the chair on the other side of the table and props her head on her hands. She glances up from her papers, arching her eyebrows when Wendy flashes her one of her dazzling smiles and a pleading look that Irene knows she needs her assistance with something.</p><p>“Hey,” Wendy says softly, almost in a teasing manner.</p><p>Irene rolls her eyes and drops her pen on the table. “What do you need help with, Seungwan?”</p><p>Wendy grins widely and leans forward, her eyes sparkling brightly as she looks at Irene.</p><p>“So my parents are having a family gathering this Sunday and I may have told them that I have a girlfriend so that they’ll stop pestering me about my so-called non-existent dating life.”</p><p>“Okay, and what does that have to do with me?” Irene says, her mouth forming an ‘o’ a few seconds later when she realises what Wendy wants to ask.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Wendy nods, her lips curling into a wide beam as she amps up her puppy eyed look.</p><p>“Can you please please please be my girlfriend? Please?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve included enough pleases and it’s still a no. Besides, why can’t someone else act as your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Because Joohyun, it would be exhausting telling them everything about me and learning everything about them when you could just help me. We’ve been roommates for two years and we practically know each other’s life story so it’s easy for us to be girlfriends. You’ve also met my parents and they approve of you.”</p><p>Irene shakes her head, gathering her papers together into a neat pile as she waits for Wendy to reveal the punchline. Wendy sighs, rising from her chair and stepping around the table to place her hands on Irene’s shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, I may have let slip that I was dating you so they’re expecting to see you.”</p><p>“Son Seungwan!”</p><p>Wendy laughs, raising a hand to brush Irene’s fringe to the side when Irene spins around in her chair and glares at her.</p><p>“Please?” She says, her eyes shining when Irene sighs and slumps her shoulders in defeat.</p><p>“It’s not like I have a choice now, do I?”</p><p>“You’re the best!” Wendy says, sliding her arms around Irene’s neck and leaning in to press her lips on her cheek. She pulls away and giggles, touching Irene’s hair and skipping away to her bedroom.</p><p>Irene touches the spot where Wendy kissed her, her heart tugging because she’s just been kissed on the cheek by the girl of her dreams. Except it’s probably just for practice when they pretend to be girlfriends later.</p><p>Right?</p><p>It’s not like Seungwan returns her feelings.</p><p>She can pull through with this ridiculous idea at the expense of her heart, right?</p><p> </p><p>Irene pulls up on the kerb beside Wendy’s home, smiling when Wendy unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches for her purse. She’s just about to leave her car when Wendy touches her arm, causing her to turn around and look at her.</p><p>“Before we go in, I just want to ask you what I can and can’t do with you. Like, can I hold you like partners would? Would it be okay if I kiss you?”</p><p>Irene smiles, her heart rising in her chest at how considerate Wendy is being.</p><p>(She’s always been thoughtful.)</p><p>“Just be yourself around me, like how you would be if you’re actually dating someone.”</p><p>Wendy tilts her head, grinning widely as she takes her hand in her own and gives it a tight squeeze before letting go and exiting the car.</p><p>Irene breathes deeply to herself and counts to three before leaving her car and slipping her hand in Wendy’s to enter her home.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy had previously told her that family gatherings were an important affair but this...she’s clearly underestimated how <em> large </em> Wendy’s extended family is.</p><p>“Hi! You must be Joohyun!” One of Wendy’s cousins says, eagerly thrusting her hand into Irene’s.</p><p>“This is Yeri,” Wendy says, naturally slipping an arm around Irene as she pinches her cousin’s cheek with her other hand. Irene raises her eyebrows when Yeri scans her up and down and taps her chin with her index finger.</p><p>“Wow Seungwan, I can tell you’re lucky to have Joohyun,” Yeri comments, sticking her tongue out when Wendy furrows her eyebrows together.</p><p>“That’s Irene for you,” She says, her hands tightening their hold around Irene as Yeri shrugs and walks away.</p><p>“Your cousin seems interesting,” Irene says, turning her head to look at Wendy. Her mouth falls open when Wendy looks at her with a twinkle in her eyes, like there’s a star that’s bright enough to make her eyes shine brightly.</p><p>Wendy breaks out into a large grin as she leans forward and plants a light kiss on Irene’s cheek.</p><p>“I think you’re more interesting,” She says, spinning around when she hears her father call her name.</p><p>She just misses the way Irene flushes crimson at the sudden compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Irene navigates her way alone through the household, smiling when she reaches the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of water when Wendy’s mother enters the room and beams widely at her.</p><p>“Joohyun! I’ve been meaning to talk to you, dear.”</p><p>Irene waits, smiling softly when Wendy’s mother grabs her hands and rubs smooth circles on them.</p><p>“My husband and I are glad it’s you that Wendy’s seeing. She can be a bit of a handful at times but it eases our minds that she has you.”</p><p>Irene shakes her head, opening her mouth to speak when Wendy’s mother continues.</p><p>“She always talks about you whenever she comes home to visit us. Always Joohyun this, Joohyun that. Sometimes, I wonder if she loves you more than she loves her own parents,” Her mother teases, her shoulders shaking up and down as she laughs at her own joke. Irene giggles with her and shyly lowers her gaze.</p><p>Deep down, a part of her wishes Seungwan loves her the way she wants her to.</p><p>“I’m sure she loves you more than you can imagine,” She says, blushing when Wendy’s mother squeezes her hands and smiles warmly at her.</p><p>“I’m very happy for the both of you.”</p><p>Even though they’re pretending to be girlfriends, it makes Irene’s heart flutter knowing that someone is happy at the idea of them being together.</p><p> </p><p>Irene finds herself in the living room watching the younger children play video games on the television. She smiles when she feels the sofa dip beside her and Wendy leans into her.</p><p>“Hey,” She says tiredly, her fingers threading with Irene’s as she rests her head on Irene’s shoulder.</p><p>Irene turns her head to the side, her lips coming into contact with Wendy’s hair. She freezes, her heart beating faster when Wendy readjusts their positions and slips her arms around Irene’s waist.</p><p>Irene bites her lip. She thinks she’s getting good at this fake dating thing with Wendy.</p><p>She swallows the lump in her throat as she presses her lips onto Wendy’s temple, not being able to stop the smile forming on her face when Wendy beams against her shoulder and tucks her head into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Irene and Wendy stand together on the front porch as her parents send off the rest of their family. Wendy laughs when her parents turn around and her mother reaches for Irene.</p><p>“I know I said it before but we’re really happy for the both of you,” Wendy’s mother says, wrapping her arms tightly around Irene’s frame. She returns the embrace, smiling and bowing politely before stepping back and waiting for Wendy to say goodbye. Her heart begins to palpitate when Wendy finishes hugging her parents and steps back, her hands naturally slipping into her own.</p><p>“I love Joohyun,” She says, turning her head to look at Irene.</p><p>Irene bites down on her lips and ducks her head, blushing redder when Wendy’s father speaks up.</p><p>“Joohyun, you tell me if my daughter is not treating you well.”</p><p>“Dad!” Wendy says, pouting as she looks at her father. He shrugs, chuckling when Wendy turns to look at Irene again.</p><p>Irene pinches Wendy’s cheek, smiling gently when Wendy holds her hand and leans into her palm.</p><p>Irene has to remind herself that it’s not real, they’re just fake girlfriends and this will all be over in minutes.</p><p>But why does she keep falling when Wendy looks at her with that adorably silly grin on her face?</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to their dorms is a surprisingly quiet one, save for the music playing through the audio system and the occasional sing along by Wendy as she stares out the window. Irene finds herself taking quick glimpses out of the corners of her eyes, her heart thumping wildly when the sun’s rays hit Wendy at an angle that makes her radiate and glow in the sunset.</p><p>She parks the car in their designated parking space, turning her head and watching as Wendy opens the car door and almost steps outside. She blinks when Wendy turns her body to face her, her eyebrows raised in confusion at the still running car engine and Irene’s seatbelt still wrapped around her body.</p><p>“You’re not coming in?”</p><p>Irene shakes her head and gives her a small smile. “I was going to drive around for a bit.”</p><p>Wendy regards her with an unreadable expression and closes the door shut, sitting back down in her seat. “Is everything okay? You’ve been wearing the same face ever since we left my parents’ house and you haven’t spoken a word in the car.”</p><p>Irene knits her eyebrows together. “What do I look like?”</p><p>Wendy laughs softly, her fingers reaching over the gear console to touch Irene’s arm. “You look like you’ve lost something you’ve never had,” She says, her voice gentle and kind.</p><p>Irene bites her lip and faces forward, avoiding Wendy’s eyes.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m feeling.”</p><p>There’s a pause between them as Wendy comprehends her words, her voice catching in her throat as her hand slips from Irene’s arm.</p><p>“Joohyun,” Wendy begins to say, stopping when Irene shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I should have known not to mix my feelings with reality but it’s hard not to when you look at me like I’m your world.”</p><p>She hears Wendy sigh beside her and feels her hand drop to her fingers.</p><p>“I don’t want to fake date you anymore,” Wendy says quietly, threading her fingers with Irene’s, just like how she did at her house.</p><p>“That’s okay, I understand,” Irene says, looking down at their entwined hands.</p><p>Wendy shakes her head, her lips curling into a warm grin.</p><p>She doesn’t understand.</p><p>She reaches up and gingerly cups Irene’s face in her hands. Irene blinks when Wendy smiles softly at her and leans in. She sits frozen as Wendy slants her mouth over hers and kisses her tenderly, this one different to all the others ones she’s received. It takes Irene a couple of seconds to respond, her hands grasping onto Wendy’s to hold her in place, to anchor her and make her feel that maybe this is reality and that she really does have feelings for her.</p><p>Maybe this isn’t a dream after all.</p><p>They break apart, their faces millimetres away from each other as their eyes flicker over each other’s features.</p><p>Wendy raises a thumb to trace Irene’s lip, smiling when Irene squeezes her hands.</p><p>“I want to date you for real,” Wendy says, leaning back in to kiss Irene.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me to stop,” She says, continuing to press light kisses on Irene’s lips.</p><p>She doesn’t stop her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Bonus scene:</p><p>Irene cards her fingers through Wendy’s hair, laughing when Wendy rolls on top of her and pins her down onto the mattress.</p><p>(Really, it’s just their beds pushed together.)</p><p>“I must be the luckiest person ever."</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Because I’m lucky to love you.”</p><p>Irene smiles, tugging Wendy down by her shirt to kiss her deeply.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>